Sonic boom the 5 elements
sonic boom the 5 elements is a sonic boom rpg horror game created by ponypainter09. this game is inspired by (Mario) The Music Box created by Mariosfrend9. not only its the 1st sonic boom horror game it also takes place after the events of (T.W. Barker) The Music Box(witch might be cancelled we don't know) plot sonic tails knuckles Amy and sticks were wondering why one of there foes T.W. Barker wasn't there doing stuff there curiosity led them almost framed by the police.about 1-2 weeks later they found T.W. Barker's dairy and read the part about monsters in an abandoned mansion.they also read about 5 elements. "wind light fire snow and earth".they decided'' as a group to lock T.W. Barker at sonic's shack to reed about the mansion.Inside ''the mansion they find a strange music box that was playing by itself. Little that he know that a "harmless" music box would revive the 5 elements. Gameplay The gameplay focuses heavily on exploration, puzzle-solving, and clue-gathering. You can switch playable sonic tails knuckles Amy and sticks to search throughout various locations of the Mansion to find out the truth regarding the mansion. The player must be cautious when searching the mansion, due to the house having many places where they can be killed instantly (one of the more iconic traps being the fake painted door at the beginning of the game.) Endings to be filled later trivia * for an unknown reason sticks wore gloves in this game in fact this is the only time we saw her wear them * this game takes place after the events of (T.W. Barker) The Music Box opining song(credits to Melanie Martinez) Looking at me through your window Boy, you had your eye out for a little "I'll cut you up and make you dinner You've reached the end, you are the winner" Rolling down your tinted window Driving next to me real slow, he said "Let me take you for a joyride I've got some candy for you inside" Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Little bit of poison in me I can taste your skin in my teeth "I love it when I hear you breathing I hope to god you're never leaving" Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouthf Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Can anybody hear me I'm hidden under ground Can anybody hear me am I talking to myself Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Eenie meenie miny mo Get your lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go Eenie meenie miny mo Your mother said to pick the very best girl And I am Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Gallery Category:Sonic Boom Games